Awaken
by marceline799
Summary: Finnceline. Finn is awoken by the Lich.


Finn and Jake sprinted through the forest. The Lich furiously flew up ahead. "Hurry Jake!" Finn got ready to jump, Jake stretched infront of Finn as Finn hopped on his back. Finn stood up and bared his sword in his hands, "3, 2, 1!" Finn yelled. Jake kicked his hind legs in the air, forcing Finn to fly toward the Lich. He striked him in the back of his head, swinging him on top of his face. Finn stared into the empty void of his eye sockets. He gripped his sword and thrusted it into his face. The Lich hacked in laughter, picking Finn up and throwing him to the floor. Before Finn could get up, the Lich pinned him to the floor with his thoughts. Lady Rainicorn thrusted through the air with Bonnibel on her back, "Oh no, Finn!" she yelled. Jake tackled the Lich to the ground, causing some of it's bones to break and the connection of his thoughts towards Finn. Finn stood up, "Bonnie, get a way from here!" he turned toward the Lich. The Lich made a hand gesture, causing Finn to crash into a tree. He pushed Jake off of him, walking toward Finn. The Lich stared at Finn and whispered "Awaken".

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness. He glared around, he was in a small white room. He could hear chatter outside, he sat up. He looked behind him, he was connected to a machine. It read 'BMO'. His eyes widened, he wondered what it standed for. The door at the front of the room opened. A lady in a white coat walked up to Finn. "Good morning," she greeted with a kind smile, she played around with the machine,

"Where am I?" Finn asked, she giggled,

"You're in the hospital, you've been in a coma," she pointed out,

"What's your name?" he asked,

"My name is Bella," she said. As she talked, her voice sounded alot like somebody he knew. Her cheeks were bright pink, she had blonde hair with pink streaks, she was chewing bubblegum, she had a nose and her eyes and mouth were different from what he was used to. He had an idea of who she was. 'Was this another dimension that had other versions of ourselves?' he thought to himself. "Would you like to see your parents? I can call them to come get you if you like," she told him, he thought about this. He definetley wanted to see his parents, especially his mum but not his dad. His dad was a douche, "no, not yet," he told her. She nodded and walked out the room. He stared down at his blankets and looked at his hands, he had five fingers instead of four. He reached up to his face, wondering if he had a nose too. He did. He looked across the room and saw a mirror. He stood up, he felt weird. He couldn't move his arms and legs around like he could before, they weren't as floppy and flexible. He also had as many toes as he did as fingers. He walked up to the mirror, his face was really different. He had weird eyes and he could actually see his lips, they were a different color to his face. At the corner of his eye, he saw clothes on his bed. He walked over and layed them out on top. He changed into them and put on the white beanie that sat there also. He looked under the bed and found black sneakers. He put them on aswell.

He walked into the hallway. On the right, it lead to outside but on the left, it lead to more rooms. He walked to the left to see if he could find anymore people he knew. As he walked, he passed a room that had a bald guy in it, screaming "unacceptable!" he knew who was in there. He rolled his eyes, thinking of Lemongrab. He kept walking, finding alot of bad guys that he knew. He saw Ice King, Magic Man, Zorgiac, Donny and a bunch of other people like that, even Me-Mow. He kept walking until he passed a room that caught his attention. He looked inside and saw a girl facing the other way, picking up things and setting them on fire with a match. He slowly opened the door, she quickly turned around. He smiled as he realised who she was. She had bright orange hair, brown eyes and a scar on her forehead that looked like a jewel. "Who are you?" she asked,

"Hi, my name's Finn,"

"I'm Penny," she hesitated,

"How did you end up in here?"

"I nearly died from drowning, you?"

"Coma,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was passing a bunch of rooms and finally found a room that looked like it didn't have a psycho chained up,"

"Oh," she giggled,

"You like fire, huh?" he walked up to her,

"It's better than water,"

"True," he smiled, Penny looked behind Finn. He turned around and saw Bella standing there. "It's time to sleep, Penny," she smiled at us, sternly. "It was nice to meet you," Finn held out a hand to Penny, she shook it and smiled "you too". Bella lead Finn out of the room and into the hall way. Finn walked back to his room and looked out the window, he saw a lady sitting in a tree outside.

He walked outside and walked up to the tree, he heard her playing a tune on her guitar. He walked up infront of her, she looked down at him. "What's up, soldier?" she smiled down at him. Her hair was really long and ebony black and her skin was pale. He stared at her and got lost in her beauty. "I like your face- I mean hair! I like your hair!" he blushed, she laughed. She jumped down and stared down at him, "I like your face too," she giggled,

"What's your name?" she asked,

"Finn, yours?"

"Macy,"

"Pretty name,"

"You're a little flirt, aren't you?"

"No!" he blushed,

"Calm down, I won't tell anyone your secret," she laughed, sitting down under the tree. Finn sat next to her. "So, what made you end up in the Hospital?" she tuned her guitar,

"I ended up in a coma,"

"How?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, looking upset, Macy gave him a sympathetic smile,

"Everything will be okay from here on out, I bet. You'll see," she kissed him on the cheek. Finn blushed as Bella called him to come inside. "I got to go," he stood up, she stopped him for a second. "Take care Finn," she held out a fist, he pounded it and ran inside.

Bella gave Finn a stern look. "What?" he asked,

"Don't talk to her,"

"Why?!"

"She's a bad influence,"

"No she isn't,"

"I know her more than you do,"

"So what? Doesn't mean she's bad, everyone wants a friend,"

"What ever, just don't let her come near me," Bella walked away but shortly turned around again, "you need to get some sleep," she told him. He walked to his bedroom and got ready for bed. 'I wonder where Jake is?' he thought before he fell asleep.

Finn woke up to a knock on his window. He saw Macy standing there with a smile on her face. Finn smiled back, got up and quickly got ready. He ran out the room, into the hallway and outside. Macy tackled him to the ground as he ran around the corner. "Gotcha!" she laughed, falling to the ground with him in her arms. They laughed on the ground, "come on," she held out a hand and he grabbed it, pulling himself up off the ground.

They went for a walk and talked to eachother. "Why did you come see me when we first met?" Macy asked,

"I just thought you looked like alot of fun, plus you remind me of someone,"

"Ooh, is she pretty?"

"Very,"

"Cool?"

"Definitely,"

"Rocky chick?"

"Yep,"

"She sounds rad," Macy said. Finn giggled, knowing that they were the same person,

"What's your last name?"

"Abe, yours?"

"Mertens,"

"Finn Mertens... I like it," she smiled down at him,

"Macy Abe... Pretty," he giggled,

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure,"

"One day, I was passing the hospital and saw you in the window.. You know... In a coma and so everyday I stayed outside the hospital and waited for you to eventually come out of the coma. I obviously asked who you were, so I knew when you were gonna come out, so I always waited. So when you came out, I was pretty excited to meet you," she smiled at him, Finn blushed thinking about it, "I know it sounds creepy but whatevs," she shrugged. "We better get back, right?" Macy told him, he nodded.

When Finn walked inside, Bella came up to him. "Good news Finn, your mother and father are going to come and pick you up tomorrow," she smiled brightly. Finn looked disappointed. "What's wrong?" Bella's smile disappeared,

"Nothing,"

"Is it Macy?"

"No," he blushed,

"Finn, you can say if you like her,"

"Okay, maybe a little,"

"What about Penny? She's cute,"

"Nah.."

"Well, it's nearly dinner. Do you want to invite Macy to have dinner with you?"

"Yeah okay,"

"Sure, I'll call her,"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Two questions,"

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Macy and how did I get in a coma?"

"Uh well, I don't HATE Macy but I just think she's a bit immature and you uh... commited suicide,"

"Oh..."

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"Don't get upset,"

"Okay,"

"Your dog, Jake..."

"Yeah?"

"He died.."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, Finn.. Do you want to talk?"

"No, just call Macy," Finn turned around and walked to his room, sadly.

Finn and Macy sat in his room. Finn sat on his bed, not wanting to eat. "Dude, you haven't told me what's wrong," Macy told him, disappointedly,

"I found out why I was in a coma,"

"Oh really, why?"

"I commited suicide,"

"Why?"

"My dog died," he told her, Macy paused, not knowing why he commited suicide over a dog. "You don't get it, he was my best friend,"

"I do get it, that must have been rough but it's really time to move on,"

"Macy... Can I tell you somethin'?"

"Shoot,"

"When I went into a coma, I didn't just lay there and do nothing... I actually went into another world... Called 'The Land of Ooo'," Finn told Macy what the Land of Ooo was, how it came about and the story behind and all the people in it, including her. He paused. "Let's run away,"

"Why?!"

"I don't want to stay here,"

"Finn.. I can't, what if they come after us?"

"Please," Finn leaned in and kissed Macy on the cheek,

"I'm in".

At midnight, Finn and Macy slowly walked outside his room. They saw Bella walk into her office. "Come on," Finn stealthily walked around the corner, Macy followed after. It was pitch black. He walked up to the door and shook it. "It's locked," he said disappointedly, Macy pushed him aside. "Let me handle this," she pulled a pin out from her hair and played with the lock. The doors opened. "Ta da!" she whispered, Finn bumped her fist with his and jogged outside. "Finn, what are you doing?!" they turned around and saw Bella standing behind them with a torch. "Security!" she yelled, an alarm went off. "Run!" Macy screamed, snatching at Finn's wrist. They ran for it as the Hospital's security chased after them.

They eventually came to a forest. They sprinted through it, trying to avoid the body guards. "Stop!" they yelled behind them,

"Leave us alone!" Finn yelled,

"You've gotta stop eventually!"

"So do you!" Macy yelled, climbing up a tree and jumping on a tree branch. "Wow," Finn watched her in amazement,

"Hurry!" Macy held out a hand,

"Oh, right," Finn grabbed it and jumped up with her. "What are we gonna do?!" Finn exclaimed, Macy quickly covered his mouth and hid themselves behind the tree. The men slowly walked passed the tree, "where are you?... We're gonna find you," they jokingly mocked. Finn and Macy remained still. He breated heavily, trying to not sufficate under Macy's hand. "I can hear you breathing, little boy!" he yelled, Finn started to tear up. The tear rolled down his arm, onto Macy's and down onto the man's head. "No no no," Macy whispered, the man and the rest of his crew looked up at the terrified couple. "There you are!" he yelled, Macy grabbed his hand again and jumped from branch to branch. Finn struggled trying to keep up. Suddenly, he got his foot caught. "Finn!" Macy quickly pulled him up, put him on her shoulder's and continued jumping.

They ended up at a river, they hadn't heard their voices for a while. "Do you think we lost them?" Macy huffed as Finn got off her shoulders,

"Hopefully, thanks anyway,"

"No prob,"

"Macy.. If we don't make it out of this.." Finn pulled a pill container out of his pocket,

"Finn... No, we can't,"

"This is how I escape this world in the first place, if we take these... Then we can go to... Ooo,"

"That's impossible,"

"I did it!"

"You might of but I probably won't,"

"Macy please... Just trust me,"

"I can't..." Macy started to tear up,

"I know what I'm doing, I've done this before," Finn lied to reassure her,

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will... Trust me," he held out his hand for her to grab,

"Finn..." she cried,

"Please..." Finn continued to hold the container full of pills, Macy slowly grabbed his hand and hugged him. They saw flashing lights heading toward them. Finn and Macy both grabbed a handful of pills each and both swallowed them one by one.

It was all blurry, Finn opened his eyes. Up above he saw a blue sky and underneath him was luscious green grass. He knew he was in Ooo, he silently celebrated. He looked around, not being able to find Macy. He saddened. He stood up and out of no where, he was tackled by Marceline. "Finn!" she pinned him to the ground and kissed him.


End file.
